


Ladies First

by Psd333



Series: Sin [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “I'm impressed, Tenko. You've been able to hold back this long?”“Well, duh.” She brought her mouth away from his shoulder. “You underestimated me, didn't you?”“I am simply impressed with your ability to keep your composure.” He moved his face close to hers. “That means you can let all of your sounds out now, correct?”





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> Sorry if it's out of character at certain points.
> 
> I've never written smut that involves a female character, so I apologize if it seems rushed, unrealistic, and just sucky in general 
> 
> Also please do not atTACK me for this pairing(I'm a professional rare pair shipper at this point. I have experience) though people in this fandom have been pretty good about rare pairings so I'm not too worried.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Tenko sighed into Korekiyo's masked mouth as his fingers pressed harder into her hips. She didn't quite know how she got into this situation, but she wasn't exactly disappointed. Even though Korekiyo _was_ a male, she was enjoying the way he touched her.

She held back a moan when he began to slowly move his hands up her body. ‘ _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't want him to do this.’_ She thought.

“You seem distracted,” Korekiyo whispered into her ear, “is something bothering you?” His voice was beginning to make Tenko feel dizzy. Her face was warm, and now she had major chills.

“N-no! Why would you think that, you degenerate?!”

Shinguji chuckled quietly. “It wouldn't do you well to lie.” He slipped his hand barely under her shirt, “I can tell.”

“T-that's creepy!” Even as she said this, she gently caressed the side of her companion's face. Then her hands traveled down his clothed torso. “You're weird, you know.” She kissed him again, which was strange, considering his mask.

“But you like it, hm?” His voice was still smooth as always, and it sent sparks through Tenko's mind. “Would you like it if I _touched you more?”_

“Stop be-being such a pervert..why are all males like this?” It was starting to get harder for Tenko to control herself. She pressed her legs together. Korekiyo looked into the girl's eyes. They glimmered in the dim lighting.

He started to slowly push his hands further up Tenko's top. When she didn't react negatively, he began to pull it off of her body. “Your figure is beautiful.” He murmured, looking over the skin that was newly revealed.

She didn't know how to reply to his words, so she just nodded and looked to the side. _‘What's gotten into me? I shouldn't be acting like this! He's just being his weird self..’_

“Don't be flustered. It is just the truth.” He reached behind her and brushed his thumb over the clips on her bra, not to undo them just yet, but just to see how she would react. “You wouldn't be opposed to me removing this, would you?”

“I..no, I wouldn't.” The brunette female avoided eye contact as she spoke.

“Then, I shall continue.” He got to work, moving in a slow fashion.

“Move a bit f-faster, K-Kiyo.” Chabashira bit down gently on her lower lip.

“Oh? Well, I certainly wouldn't mind moving at a quicker pace,” he leaned in closer to her ear again, “but I enjoy the way you squirm in excitement.”

Tenko let out a squeak of surprise. “Wha-what's that supposed to mean?” She didn't even notice as the article of clothing dropped to the floor.

“It's just my honest words. Nothing more.” He scanned her with his eyes for a moment. “You're even more beautiful when you're this vulnerable.” He said, running his fingers gently over her breasts. She jumped back slightly at first, but soon after leaned into his touch. “So you enjoy this? How interesting.”

“S-shut up.” She held back another groan as his hands explored her chest. “You don't have to point out everything. It's creepy.” Her hands closed into fists as she tried her hardest not to make any embarrassing sounds.

“You needn't hold back. Your moans will undoubtedly be beautiful.”

“I don't want you getting your way, is all. All you males want is to see girls become weak. But I won't fall for that!” She refused to meet his eyes, looking to her right.

“That is not my intention. Please, tell me, in what way did I hint that I want you to become weak?” His voice was it's calm tone, but it was filled with lust. “Though I am not surprised, since it's coming from you.” He hummed in her ear, causing a small squeak to exit her mouth. “Yes, just let your voice out. Show me that you _want me.”_

Tenko growled, embarrassed. She couldn't believe she just made a fool of herself in front of him. He was just too distracting, and he was taking her off guard. But she wouldn't let herself mess up again.

“Not until I hear _you_ first.” She slapped his hands away.

“I accept your challenge, Tenko. But do not be surprised if you are defeated.” Korekiyo brought one of his bandaged hands to the hem of her skirt. “Unless you choose to simply give up.”

“Shut up, you jerk. I just don't want you to feel all high and mighty.” Tenko ran her middle finger gently over Korekiyo's clothed crotch. “So I'm not moaning until you do.”

When her eyes met his, she could almost see him smirking through the mask. She growled quietly. Her finger pressed slightly harder, and Shinguji flinched.

“So now you're trying not to moan, huh? Well, until you make some embarrassing sound, I'm gonna hold back.” She switched from her finger to her whole hand, and began rubbing his dick, tightening her grip every so often.

“You're r-really determined to make me break first.” Korekiyo's golden eyes seemed to darken as he grabbed Tenko's chin. “But I will not fall apart as easily as you suspect.” He slid his hand under her skirt, and began gently rubbing her through her underwear.

“N-not fair.” She brought her free arm around his shoulders, and held onto his clothing. His long hair wrapped around her fingers. “I hate you, you degenerate.”

“Hate is a strong word, especially at a time like this.” He wasn't surprised when Tenko moved her hand from his back and began unbuttoning his top. “You want it to be even, hm?” He whispered, his voice becoming hoarse.

Chabashira nodded and pushed the clothing off of Korekiyo's body. She brought her mouth to his shoulder, and sunk her teeth slightly into his skin.

He squinted his eyes at her before slipping his index and middle fingers under the thin fabric of Tenko's undergarments. She bit down harder, causing a grunt to exit the male's mouth.

She wanted to scream and moan, as the texture of his bandaged fingers was pleasurable against her. But she wouldn't back down and become weak at Korekiyo's feet.

“You're already _this_ wet?” He used his free hand to grab her left breast. “I'm impressed, Tenko. You've been able to hold back this long?”

“Well, duh.” She brought her mouth away from his shoulder. “You underestimated me, didn't you?”

“I am simply impressed with your ability to keep your composure.” He moved his face close to hers. “That means you can let all of your sounds out now, correct?”

“No.” Tenko continued to caress the others crotch. “You still haven't made any embarrassing sounds.” She involuntarily ground her hips against Korekiyo's hand. “So I won't either.”

“Well, I suppose that it is my mission to make you fall apart. Why don't I start by..” He gripped one of her nipples in between his two fingers. “Are you going to release your voice soon?” His other hand still remained under Tenko's skirt, “or will I have to go even further?”

“I don't care what you do.” She couldn't deny that his hands felt absolutely incredible, but she wouldn't say that to his face. At least, not yet. “What about you? How..how long is it gonna take for _you_ to moan _my name?”_

Her mouth found its way back to his skin. She nipped at the edge of his mask, and then ran her tongue over that same area. Korekiyo shivered slightly as she repeated those movements.

Shinguji tried to ignore the feeling on her hand on his dick, as well as her mouth on his shoulder. He moved his hand deeper into Tenko's underwear, and the female tensed up at the movement. “You liked that, hm?” He moved that hand again.

Two of his fingers massaged her clit, and his other hand still toyed with her nipples. He could feel her closing her legs tighter. She would break soon. He knew it.  

Just as he was about to speak again, he felt Chabashira suck on that area at the edge of his mask. He took a harsh breath as a chill ran down his spine.

“Oh, so that's what you like, am I right, mister anthropologist?” She spoke in a seductive tone.

“What is that nickname, if I may ask?” He Shifted his eyes to look at her. Instead of replying, Tenko moved her lips against his skin. “Now you've done it.” His voice was quiet and raspy, and he had to use all of his strength to not let out any sounds.

“I've done what?” Her breath was warm on his skin. She smiled gently when she felt goosebumps appearing on his shoulder. “I just found something you like, right? I'm not doing anything wrong.”

“You know exactly what you're doing.”

“Mhm.” Tenko went back to what she was doing, and Korekiyo bit his own tongue, using the last of his strength to hold back.

“But you're not going to get away with it so easily.” He slipped one of his long fingers inside of her. She let out a small whimper at the new feeling, and her body tensed up.

Tenko could practically feel him smirking at her. She bit his shoulder again, hard enough to break his skin slightly. “Don't say anything. I give up.”

“I was correct. The sounds you make are absolutely beautiful.” He began thrusting his finger.

“I told you..ngh..not to say anything.” The dark haired girl sucked at his shoulder and continued to rub his crotch. “You degenerate males never listen.”

“I was not mocking you,” a breathy groan escaped his masked mouth, “so you shouldn’t be angry at me for speaking.” Korekiyo added a second finger. He was aware that he was close to his climax, but not completely on the edge yet.

Every few moments, Tenko whined against Korekiyo's shoulder. She felt dizzy, and her legs were shaking. She brought her arm around his neck again. “This isn't fair..” Tenko pulled her hand away from Korekiyo's crotch.

“What isn't fair?” He tried his hardest not to whine at the loss of contact. “At the moment, it is you who is being unfair.”

“Shut up.” Tenko sloppily pushed down Korekiyo's pants and undergarments, and then nodded once.

Her fingers wrapped around his now bare cock, and she began to use the same movements she did earlier. She wasn't completely sure what to do, but judging by Korekiyo’s heavy breathing and groans, it was good enough.

“Kiyo, I don't know how much longer..” She cut her words short. He already knew what she meant.

“Do not worry. I'm the same right now.” Korekiyo sighed.

“I never said I was worried! I was..I was just warning you, since I'm not sure how you would react.” Tenko sped up her hand movements. “So I'm gonna make you come first, so it won't be so shocking when I do.”

“I apologize, but I mustn't let that happen.” His voice was serious. “But you understand, yes?”

“No, I don't.” She was starting to lose focus again. “Why not?”

“I'm shocked. You don't know, even though you would agree?” He unintentionally thrust his hips. “You may just need a little bit of a reminder, since you can't think straight right now.” He began curling his fingers as he slid them in and out of the brunette girl.

“Whatever...just tell me..already.” Tenko's voice sounded strained. “And it better not be something stupid.”

Korekiyo leaned in close to her, and whispered in her ear. “Ladies first.” He added more pressure to the fingers that were inside of her.

Tenko could hardly believe that he just used that against her. But before she could scold him for it, sparks formed in front of her eyes.

She gripped his shoulder and let out loud moans against his chest.

She pressed up against his body as she reached her climax. There were chills rushing through her body, as well as an unexplainable warmth. Her legs felt as if they would give out.

Only a few seconds later, and Korekiyo finished after her. He breathed heavily into her ear, completely tensed up, and then relaxed against her body. A sigh left his mouth when Tenko's arms gently wrapped around him.

“I..can't believe you used that against me.” She placed a quick kiss to his tooth-marked shoulder. “But I don't think I'm mad.”

“That's good.” His voice sounded exhausted. Like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. “I hope it stays that way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lOve JUicEs
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
